Forgive Him
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: (One-Shot) She closed her eyes and leaned foreword resting her self against him, “I hate you,” she whispered, “god, I hate you.” (DG)


Summery: **(One-Shot) **She closed her eyes and leaned foreword resting her self against him, "I hate you," she whispered, "god, I hate you." **(DG)**

**Forgive Him**

Her eyes closed and she stretched out with her arms in the air as the rain poured. A smiled curved upon her lips as she spun around with the wind blowing only slightly. It seemed so natural-sort of like Harry Potter on a broom-just dancing here in the rain while everything else was dark and quiet with only the soft song of the rain.

She remembered the time when she was caught dancing in the rain with by her mum. Her mum was smiling and she came right out and danced along with her. A laugh escaped her lips, as she looked up again her arms down and her mouth open. She always knew her feelings in the rain, everything seem to cleanse her when she just sat there with the rain beating upon her.

Although once it hit winter, she would just sit there and stare at the rain through the winter. However, it was the same…because it was like having her mother there, just like the first time.

As she breathed in the air, the warm rain seemed cold and she shivered feeling odd and out of place. She opened her eyes, turned, and stared at a shadowy figure before her. Fear gripped her but as part of the DA; she took out her wand and eyed the stranger as they came nearer. 

"Don't," they said their voice was male and deep, yet so familiar it caused her to shiver but not lower her wand.

Their figure came closer and he came into the light, her voice was caught as it had happened when the fear had crawled up her spine and gripped her. His hair was so wet and sleek it reminded her of the first day they met. His eyes were clouded and his white shirt clung to him causing it hard to not look.

She lowered her wand and was glad to have her cloak on rather then her uniform, "what do you want?" She snapped her eyes flashing cold but her heart saying different.

He walk to her and she stepped away, "don't you think we ought to talk with one another?"

She glared at him, "go right ahead, I wouldn't mind cursing you."

He glared at her but then breathed in running a hand through his hair clouding his eyes again, "your being highly unreasonable."

She felt tears start to come but she blinked them away, "you don't deserve me to reason with you! You hurt me; you honestly tore out my heart! Why would I give a bloody damn about what you have to say to me?"

"Please," he said, "I- I didn't mean to hurt you but-"

"Buts," she snapped cutting him off, "all I hear from you!"

"Ginny," he said walking towards her and this time she didn't back away, "I'm sorry," he said, "I swear on my life that I'm sorry," he said taking her hand as she started to cry. He took her chin and caressed her cheeks, which were stained with tears and the rain, "I love you," he whispered causing her to stare at him with every blink a tear fell with out her sobs any more.

She stepped away form him, "no, please don't do this," she said trying to get away from him.

"Ginny," he croaked his hand reaching to her but he knew she wasn't listening.

Her eyes met him angrily and she stomped her foot the mud under her splashed staining her pants, "don't Ginny me, you never done that unless you wanted something! What do you want from me? More tears from me and more of my heart? You used me, you bloody damn used me!"

"Because I didn't know you!" He shouted back at her, "Because I didn't really see you yet! Because I didn't know how lovely you look when you're out here in the rain!" His voice softened, "I didn't know you could be so perfect…"

"Your fault," she said shaking now.

He moved to her but only stood in front of her so they breaths mingled, "I had a reputation and my father," he said his voice was low and she stared into his eyes un-able to look away, "when you told me you love me…I didn't know what to do. Frightened by everything that would hurt you, how could I, Draco Malfoy, fall for you, Ginny Weasley? With out having us get wounded by every one of our family and classmates?

"So I cheated and I lied," he said softly, "I don't want any of your tears," he said brushed her wet hair away form her forehead, "I don't want you to get hurt. I- It's starting to get to me on how much I often think about you."

She closed her eyes and leaned foreword resting her self against him, "I hate you," she whispered, "god, I hate you."

He held her tightly and kissed her head as he tasted the rain as well as smelled it and whispered back, "I hate you too," which caused her to laugh as she looked up and kissed him.

**A/N: Draco's OC isn't he? Didn't mean to make him…oh well, I hope you enjoyed it, Love, LiLAzNGrL**


End file.
